Therapy
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Oliver and Barry go in for some couples therapy


"In my point of view, to achieve a healthy relationship, you need all the right factors. It's sort of like making a cake, the cake being the relationship, of course. To make it mouthwatering, you need the right _ingredients_. Some of those ingredients include, communication( the recipe calls for a lot of that) and of course there needs to be understanding, but I think that comes with communication. Also, I think there needs to be just a dash of-"

"_Alright_ Martha Stewart, I think we get it." Oliver sneered, crossing his arms as he sat next to his 'lover' and unofficial boyfriend.

"You see? This is what I'm talking about!" Barry said, raising his voice and uncrossing his legs.

"I see, and do lower your voice." The bald man said, sitting back in his cushiony armchair. "Now Oliver, I think Barry was making an excellent point with his comparison of the cake and a relationship. That being said, you two have produced a rather bland, unflattering cake. An insult to dear Martha Stewart."

"Thanks for seeing my point Doctor." Barry said, glaring at Oliver. "But I'm not sure Ollie sees it."

"I see it!" Oliver scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. "I just don't see why I have to get my ass dragged to couples therapy."

"Well, Oliver it seems you have a temper, and an attitude to you. Something Barry also possesses. That's one of the reasons you two clash so much, you're both very stubborn and impulsive."

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Oliver snapped, eyeing him.

"It also is clear that one of the reasons you're budding relationship isn't growing at the rate it should is because both of you insist on being dominants. There is also the problem of sex."

"How is that a problem?" Barry asked.

"Is that all your relationship is based upon? Is there anything more than intercourse?"

"What do you mean? We don't sit on the couch and cuddle if that's what you're getting at." Oliver said, yawning.

"Not even after your first time together?"

"Barry couldn't really...sit after our first time together." A wide grin spread across the mans mouth as he elbowed his partner who sat next to him.

"Bastard!" Barry growled, wanting to punch him.

"I see." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Then if I assume correctly, this relationship is strictly for sex and there are no emotions binding you to your partner? You feel nothing at all for him?"

"I..I feel something." Barry said with an unsure tone, looking to Oliver

"Oliver?" The doctor said, motioning for him to speak.

"Yeah?"

"Barry just admitted something very important to you. Are you going to say something to him?". Oliver looked to Barry, his eyes scanning those of the others.

"That's cute kid." Oliver said, looking away.

"You prick!" Barry snarled before punching the other in his arm.

"Ow! You dick!" Oliver yelled.

"Barry!" The Doctor shouted, "Control yourself, please. Oliver, as for you, if you show no interest Barry, then you should let him pursue a relationship with a more suitable partner."

"More suitable?" Oliver gaped, staring at the bald man with eyes set to kill. "I think I'm plenty suitable!"

"Then tell me you love me you ass!" Barry shouted, pushing Oliver into the arm of the couch.

"Mr. Allen! Control yourself please!" the Doctor ordered, glaring at the two with impatience.

"Sorry, Doctor." Barry said, sitting back down. "

"Oliver." The doctore said crossing his legs, "Do you have _anything_ to say? I mean something nice, not one of your little remarks, because if you can't admit to Barry, or should I say _commit, _then he has every right to find someone who can."

"You know, Hal has offered to bark up my tree, Oliver." Barry said, looking to Oliver.

"Hal? Hal Jordan?!"

"Yes Hal."

"I knew it! My arrows are straighter than him!" Oliver laughed, planning to let a few gay jokes slip his way the next time he came across him.

"That's not the point Oliver." The Doctor said wanting nothing more than to get the bickering two out of his office.

"The point is you have commitment issues." Barry sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"If I have commitment issues, then why the hell are you still around?" Oliver growled, tired of the back and forth between the doctor and barry.

"You have yet to say you love me! Do you? Or am I just some quick fuck to you?"

"Barry!" Oliver laughed, amused at his outburst.

"Oliver this isn't a matter that's supposed to be amusing. Barry's feelings are basically being handed to you on a silver plate. Do you not care, Mr. Queen?"

"Of course I care about Barry's feelings." Oliver murmured, hoping the doctor wouldn't catch it.

"Good good. Getting somewhere at least. Now, all of this could have been avoided had you answered the question I first gave you over two hours ago. Do you have _any _feelings for Bartholomew?" The Doctor asked, on the edge of his seat. The faster the blonde headed oaf admitted whatever his partner wanted, then he could finally take his smoking break.

"Go on Ollie, Answer." Barry snapped.

"Alright," Oliver took in a deep breath. He really didn't want to admit to Barry anything, just like he didn't want to have to pay to the doctor, which he knew he would have to do. "Yes, I do have feeling Barry. Why he had to drag me here to pull that from me, I don't know."

"Yes, why indeed." The Doctor mumbled.

"Oh Ollie!" Barry exclaimed, squeezing Oliver in a hug. "I love you, you ass!"

"Aheh, that's nice Barry. But, you uh brought me here..so _you're_ going to pay the Doc's bill." Oliver said, giving Barry a quick kiss on the lips. He squirmed free of Barry's hug, worthy enough to be classified as another form of a straight-jacket. Standing, he saluted the Doctor before leaving. "It was nice knowing ya."

"Wait Ollie! We still up for the quickie in the car?" Barry shouted, trailing after the other and slamming the door on his way out. Now that he had gotten what he wanted, he could give Oliver what they bother wanted.


End file.
